


Just a Touch of Love

by SweepingBeauty



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepingBeauty/pseuds/SweepingBeauty
Summary: Ada is still recovering post the events at the end of season four. Hecate would do anything to help.Hackle Lemonade Challenge Week Two Prompt: Comfort
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	Just a Touch of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy soft wives as Hecate meets Ada where she is.

Ada felt every moment of her age. It isn’t a surprise really, it’s barely been two weeks since she reformed from shattered pieces, watched her sister choose oblivion, and now she’s back after a thoroughly unpleasant meeting with the great wizard. She opened the door to her office and saw Hecate sitting in her usual chair by the fireplace, wearing the same summer dress she’d put on this morning hair now in a loose braid. Hecate looked up and set the book she’d been reading down before moving to meet Ada enfolding her in an embrace. Ada clutched tightly to the woman she loved feeling for a moment that being held by Hecate was the only thing keeping her upright.

“Was it very bad?” Hecate asked, rubbing up and down Ada’s back in soothing strokes. Ada could only nod miserably into her shoulder. “How about I draw you a bath? You can soak and I'll work on dinner?” 

Ada allowed Hecate to lead her into the bathroom. She watched as the younger witch briskly began filling the tub with water, summoned a towel, washcloth and blue glass bottle. Hecate turned to her now and settled her hands at the bottom of Ada’s sweater before helping the other woman get undressed. Ada placed her hands on Hecate’s shoulders as she stepped out of her skirt and knickers. Naked now, Ada waited as Hecate turned to shut off the water. “Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn, and caldron rumble, make this water warm and bubble.” Hecate finishes pouring a measure of the liquid from the blue bottle. Immediately there is a pleasant steam rising from the bubble covered tub and the warm scents of sandalwood and vanilla reach Ada’s nose. Hecate extended her hand to Ada as she stepped into the tub. Ada sighed as she sank in, inhaling deeply the wonderful cocktail created by the woman bending to kiss the top of her head. Ada tilted her head back, but Hecate had already transferred away. Ada soaked for quite a while the perfect temperature of the bath unchanged. She’s never asked Hecate, but she’s always suspected it will stay at her desired temperature for hours if she doesn’t drain the water. Eventually she scrubs the day off her skin and out of her hair, feeling greatly refreshed. Ada picked up the towel sensing the warming spell that swept through as she smiled at Hecate’s continued thoughtfulness. She changed into her most comfortable pajamas and wrapped her warmest dressing gown around her. Transferring to the kitchen to find Hecate just finishing setting the table. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now, thank you my dear.”

It’s a simple dinner, chicken, veg, and rice. Hecate had poured some of Ada’s favorite Riesling wine. At the end of the meal she surprised Ada with a thawed piece of the chocolate bundt cake to share. 

Back in their bedroom Hecate triggered the usual warming spell for the bed and kissed Ada on the cheek before promising to join her shortly. Ada lay there waiting for Hecate to return from her own nightly ablutions trying desperately to let the familiar sounds lull her. Laying here still her mind begins to churn, the tension dispelled by her earlier bath is ramping up. She feels exhausted, but wired with a strange energy. When Hecate joined her she must have been able to feel it too.

“Ada, would it be alright if I undressed you?”

“Hecate, I don’t know…” she trailed off, they haven’t been together in that way since that first fraught night after her return. Hecate had been desperate to reassure herself of Ada’s survival and Ada had been equally desperate to feel something other than numb shock.

“You don’t have to of course, I just thought I might try something to see if it would help you relax?” Hecate’s eyes are warm with sincerity and love.

“Alright my dear.” 

Hecate sat up and gestured for the covers to move themselves to the end of the bed. Then she leaned over and gently kissed Ada on the mouth. “On your front love.” Ada complied and as soon as she was settled her clothes vanished. Before she could remark on the cool air Hecate completed another warming spell and heat spread through the mattress beneath her. She felt Hecate move to straddle her upper thighs. A moment more and warm hands curl into her own as Hecate leaned down to kiss her right shoulder. What followed is something Ada can only describe as solace. Hecate kissed all across the back of her body, gentle closed mouth kisses of affection. Her hands sweep across the same skin sometimes before her mouth and other times following in its wake. Ada has never been treated with such gentle care. 

After covering the back of her body Hecate helped her turn over and the kisses and caresses continued. Kissed on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and mouth. Ada felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as Hecate made her way down her throat. She is being so sweetly petted over. There aren’t any cracks or lines on Ada’s body, they’ve both checked, but it seemed that everywhere those precious lips descended healed some previously unacknowledged hurt. Piece by piece Hecate Hardbroom’s love restores her. These touches aren’t trying to rouse her, but soothe, the care combined with the love of the woman who is doing it fills her till it has nowhere left to go but down the sides of her face. Hecate finished by kissing the top of her left foot and then returned to look down at Ada. She wiped away the tears and gave one last kiss to Ada’s temple.

“There you are, all sorted.”

“Hecate,” Ada sighed, her hand reaches up to tangle in Hecate’s hair drawing that beloved mouth back to her own. “Touch me please,” she can hear the plea in her own voice and Hecate is swift to respond. The dark haired woman moans at how wet she finds Ada beneath her fingers. Hecate is back to gentle kisses on Ada’s face, throat and jaw, her hand is gentle too. Shock widened Hecate’s eyes as Ada came powerfully after barely a few touches. It is exceptionally moving to know that simply being doted on has brought Ada to this place. 

“Beautiful,” Hecate said, kissing just below her ear.

Ada smiled, turning to murmur her thanks. Hecate worked a quick refreshment spell, then summoned back Ada’s attire. Another hand gesture and they are tucked cozy back into bed. Ada snuggled into Hecate’s side, feeling boneless, warm, safe, and deeply loved. Ada felt Hecate kiss her forehead and that’s the last thing she knew as she drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Cassiopeiasara (here and on Tumblr) for organizing this shindig. Happy Reading!


End file.
